


Crazy In Love

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky speaking Russian, F/M, Ridiculous amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky is in love and he doesn’t care what others think about it.





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation at the end

“Привет, Kукалка.” Bucky whispered in your ear from behind you as he wrapped his arms around you. Before you had a chance to answer, he spun you around crashing his lips with yours in a searing kiss that made your head spin and knees weak.

“Well, hello to you too.” You gasped for air, holding up to his shoulders for balance. “What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining.” You smiled.

“Missed my girl.” He smiled affectionately, lifting you up by your waist and spun you around in a circle.

“You silly goose. We saw each other in the morning.” You chuckled when you firmly stood on the floor again.

“That was too long ago.” He pouted pressing another kiss to your lips.

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you.” He rubbed his nose against yours.

Natasha coughed to get the attention on her. “We were talking here Barnes before you interrupted us so rudely.” She complained annoyed by the disturbance and the fact that he didn’t even notice her at first.

“Sue me for wanting to show my girl how much I missed her.” Bucky snorted with laughter turning to face her.

The corner of her mouth turned up in an evil smirk. “Когда наконец то ты задашь ей большой вопрос?”

“Cкорo.” He glared at her, hoping she would shut her mouth before she had said too much.

“What are you guys talking about?” You asked confused. You liked when Bucky talked Russian, but it was also frustrating sometimes. Especially when you couldn’t understand what he and Nat were talking about. Sure he taught you few basic words, but that was about it.

“About how she shouldn’t be snooping in things that don’t concern her.” Bucky angrily growled her way.

You glanced at her questioningly. It was starting to get weird. It looked like they had a silent conversation between the two of them.

“Men, am I right?” She laughed, walking away without saying anything else.

“What was that all about?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders, pretending he had no clue about what the conversation was.

“You’re a bad liar Barnes.” You stated, crossing your arms on your chest.

“What? I’m a great liar.” He chuckled sitting down on the couch and pulling you in his lap.

“I can see straight through you.”

“And what do you see?” He asked with a smug smile, curious to find out what exactly did you see.

“That you’re hiding something from me, not telling me. I’m not sure exactly what, but I’m gonna find it out.” You said, booping his nose with your index finger. He playfully captured your finger between his teeth.

“Ouch.” You laughed, pulling your finger back. “I know what I’m going to do. Since you’re not telling me anything, I’ll google what she said.” You proudly stated, convinced that’s the way you’ll get all your answers.

“Go ahead.” He encouraged you.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” You rested your back against his chest, hesitating for a while, before trying to type the words in your phones search bar. Bucky rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at what you were doing with a lot of interest. “Erm…how do you spell the words that she said?”

“I don’t remember what she said.”

“Bucky, stop it and tell me already or else.” You said with your best threatening tone.

“Or else what? You’re going to kiss me to death?” He teased. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

You were left without any answers. After others joined you two in the living room, Bucky leaned back against the armrest and you moved into the small space between him and the back of the couch.

As Bucky was chatting with Sam and Steve and their conversation theme turned to the one you weren’t really interested in, you were starting to doze off. Wrapped in Bucky’s arms, your head resting on his shoulder and hand splayed across his middle, feeling safe and comfortable you didn’t even hear what they were talking about anymore. The chatter in the background lulled you to sleep. Only occasional laugh, rumbling in Bucky’s chest brought you back to reality for a couple of seconds before you dozed off again.

“James.” You let out a deep sigh, murmuring his name as you nuzzled your face deeper in his chest. Even when you were asleep, he was on your mind.

Hearing his name fall from your lips in that way, Bucky couldn’t help but look at you. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He wondered if you were dreaming about him. Brushing off your hair from your face, he kissed your temple. Barely audible whimper got past your lips when his lips touched your skin. He felt his heart was about to burst, right there and then. How much love and adoration he felt for you. He couldn’t even describe it in words.

“Looks like someone needs to go to bed.” Sam chuckled when he noticed you sleeping and Bucky not being able to take his eyes off you.

“It’s pretty late already, I think we all should call it a night.” Steve said, smiling knowingly. He knew how hopelessly in love Bucky was with you and you with him. Everyone knew that.

When they went to their living quarters, Bucky tried to carefully pick you up so you wouldn’t wake up, but you did. You yawned, sleepily looking up.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll take you to bed.” He softly whispered.

You shook your head and stood up, taking his hand, you pulled him after you. He let you pull him along to your shared room. As soon as the doors were closed you cupped his stubbly cheeks, pulling him to you for a lazy kiss, that he happily responded to in a heartbeat. His hands slid under your shirt, lifting it higher up on the way, gripping your hips, he pulled you flush to his body.

He grunted when your hands moved down to his chest and you pushed him backwards to bed. Reaching the foot of the bed, he fell onto it, pulling you along with him. You landed on top of him, giggling. He sat up with you straddling his lap, his hands underneath your thighs, slowly making their way up your body.

“Do you love me?” Bucky suddenly asked, looking in your eyes, with one hand holding the back of your neck.

“You know I do, I love you with all my heart.”

“Я больше не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, любовь моя.” He said pressing a kiss to your lips. “Я бы последовал за тобой до конца света.” Bucky traced his thumb over your cheek ever so delicately. “Y/n, выходи за меня.”

“That sounded sexy, but you know I have no idea what you just said.” You chuckled. “I only know you said something about love.” You guessed.

“I said, I can’t picture my life without you anymore, my love and that I would follow you to the end of the world.” He smiled.

“Oh Buck…” You held his face between your palms, gently tracing his cheekbones with your thumbs.

“That’s not all.” He took your hand pressing a kiss to your palm and looked at you. “I know this isn’t very romantic. I had this whole big thing planned out to ask you this, but I can’t wait any longer. Will you marry me?” The big question was out now. His heart raced a million miles per minute waiting for your answer.

“Yes.” You nodded, your smile growing bigger.

“Yes?” He asked again, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, of course, I will marry you. After all, you are the love of my life. I don’t need grand romantic gestures. All I need is you.” You said capturing his lips in a loving kiss, stealing his breath away.

“I’m still planning on asking you properly, with the ring and everything.” He informed, pressing his forehead against yours. Both smiling like crazy, unable to contain the joy.

“My answer will be the same.”

“I certainly hope so.”

 

*Translation

Привет, Kукалка - Hi, Doll

Когда наконец то ты задашь ей большой вопрос – When will you finally ask her the big question

Cкорo – Soon

Я больше не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, любовь моя - I can’t picture my life without you anymore, my love 

Я бы последовал за тобой до конца света - I would follow you to the end of the world

выходи за меня - marry me


End file.
